


Joker Town: Book One

by Nugiha



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Jane the Virgin (TV), Love Island (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Hercules commits suicide. Complete AU.





	Joker Town: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Joker Town: Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/LI/JTV has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be in the world of pokemon though actual pokemon don't exist. This is based (loosely) off the 2009 film 'To Save A Life' and Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) LI/JTV(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Hercules commits suicide.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), Suicide, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Tarzan...Shawn Mendes  
> Aurora, Ariel, Snow White, and Cinderella...Elle Fanning  
> Carrington Rodriguez...Himself  
> Michael Cordero Jr...Brett Dier  
> Connor Trott...Himself  
> Johnny Middlebrooks...Himself

Normal. Fire. Water. Electric. Grass. Ice. Fighting. Poison. Ground. Flying. Psychic. Bug. Rock. Ghost. Dragon. Dark. Steel. Fairy. Chrono. God. 

These many types used to belong to actual pokemon. But not anymore. Several years back all of the pokemon mysteriously vanished. But not their powers. Humans had developed mysterious powers. Scientists had yet to come up with an explanation. 

In Joker Town resided one of the Fire types. Jari Kennish. Fires had the ability to create and manipulate fire. Either defensively. Or offensively. 

At the Kennish Home Jari is about to leave to go on the pokemon journey. Someone knocks on the door. Jari answers to see Tarzan who had come to deliver some news. Tarzan was Jari's old friend and fellow minister for the church youth group.

"Tarzan, I'm running late as it is. This had better be important." Jari mumbled. 

"Don't tell me you haven't heard yet." Tarzan replied. 

"Heard what?" Jari puzzled. 

They sit down. 

"I got a call from Hercules' mom. She told me that he killed himself." Tarzan divulged. 

"Oh my Arceus." Jari gasped. 

"I figured you didn't know and I wanted you to hear it from me. Are you okay?" Tarzan worried. 

"Would you mind going? I need to be alone." Jari requested. Later Outside the Kennish Home Jari made the hard decision to go ahead with his pokemon journey. He didn't know if he woud finish. But Jari wondered if at least starting it was something Hercules would've wanted. 

At the first Pokemon Gym Jari battles with the Gym Leader Aurora. At this point Jari had her on the ground and was about to deliver the finishing blow when Carrington stepped in to stop him. Carrington was a Water while Aurora was a Normal. Carrington was taking the gym challenge as well. 

"I think she's had enough." Carrington cautioned. 

"Get the fuck off me Carrington! I will decide when-" Jari started. 

Carrington bearhugs Jari from behind and pulls him away. 

"Jari! You're being way too excessive right now. You need to stop." Carrington snapped. 

"Your friend is right. The League can disqualify you for this." Aurora mentioned. 

Jari comes to his senses. 

"I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry." Jari apologized. 

Aurora hands him the badge. 

"It's fine. I won't notify the League this time. I suggest you take this badge and get the fuck out of here before I change my mind." Aurora snarled. 

At the Pokemon Center. Jari waits for Nurse Snow White to call him back for his checkup. Carrington sits next to him. Ariel takes a seat right next to Jari. Ariel was not only a Water. But Jari's ex-girlfriend. 

"Jari There you are. I've been looking for you." Ariel smiled. 

"This isn't a good time Ariel. I can't deal with your shit right now." Jari cursed. 

"Well you're just going to have to make time. I'm pregnant." Ariel beamed. 

"Congrats?" Jari asked. 

"The baby is yours. I did the math." Ariel revealed. 

"No it's not." Jari denied. 

Snow White calls Jari over from the front desk. 

"We'll talk later. But that kid is not mine and you know damn well why." Jari growled. 

Jari goes over to Snow White. 

"Jari?" Snow White queried. 

"Hey." Jari greeted. 

"Come on back with me. We'll get you restored you to full health in no time." Snow White chirped. 

At the Coffeehouse Jari sees his father kissing a woman that isn't his mother and quickly ran out. Outside the Coffeehouse Officer Cinderella and the Owner Michael come looking for Jari who had left without paying for his order. Jari sat on the sidewalk. 

"Get up." Cinderella ordered. 

"Officer Cinderella?" Jari perplexed. 

"You did not pay for your order so I'm taking you in." Cinderella insisted. 

Cinderella starts to put handcuffs on Jari. 

"Wait a second, you don't have to do that." Michael objected. 

"You're not pressing charges?" Cinderella inquired. 

"No. Jari's actually a good customer of mine and he's never done this before." Michael stated. 

"I'll let him off with a warning this time." Cinderella sighed. 

Cinderella left. 

"Are you okay?" Michael inquired. 

Jari tries to hand some money to Michael who refuses to take it. 

"Jari Don't worry about paying me right now. Why did you run out of there like that?" Michael demanded. 

"Someone I used to be friends with killed himself Michael. My ex is lying that she's pregnant with my kid. And now I see my father in there cheating on my mother." Jari deadpanned. 

"That's terrible." Michael commented. 

"My life sucks right now. And there's nothing I can do about it. But even with all that my thoughts go back to Hercules. What if there was a chance that his life could've been saved?" Jari wondered. 

"You don't know that." Michael said. Outside the final Pokemon Gym Jari had just earned his eighth badge. At the Diner Jari has dinner with Carrington and Connor who had been sitting alone and the trio ask Johnny for the bill. Johnny was the owner. 

"Can we get the check?" Jari asked. 

"It's on the house." Johnny informed. 

"You're kidding right?" Jari disputed. 

Carrington whispers in Jari's ear. 

"He's trying to give us a free dinner. Don't ruin it." Carrington hissed. 

"Shut up Carrington." Jari replied. 

"Everyone who has eight badges gets one free meal." Johnny revealed. 

Johnny left. 

"I had no idea." Jari remarked. 

"Go figure. So what are your plans now you have eight badges Jari?" Connor questioned. 

"I don't know yet." Jari sighed. 

"You're not going to the conference?" Connor perplexed. 

"I haven't had much to think about that. I've had alot on my mind." Jari replied. 

"Hercules?" Carrington queried. 

"I didn't think I'd even get this far. But now I have to figure out the right choice. For what I do next." Jari said. At the Joker Town Police Department (PD) Jari met with Tarzan and Cinderella. Tarzan had texted earlier asking Jari to come. 

"If this is about me skipping out on that bill. I've already worked it out with Michael." Jari assured. 

"That's not what this is about." Tarzan told him. 

"Though if I were you, I would exercise caution in the future." Cinderella chided. 

"Then what's going on?" Jari demanded. 

Cinderella hands him a file. There was no question. Ariel was affiliated with Team Rocket who was known for poaching and recruiting pokemon types.

"Tarzan tells me that you know her." Cinderella mentioned. 

"She was my ex. And she's also claiming to be pregnant with my kid but it's not possible." Jari replied. 

"There's always a chance." Cinderella corrected. 

Tarzan puts an arm around Jari's shoulders. 

"Not this time. Jari's one of the rare cases with a phobia of sexual intercourse." Tarzan admitted. 

"I've never heard of that." Cinderella mused. 

"You don't believe me? It's real." Jari insisted. 

"I do believe you. But the reason we wanted to meet is because we've arrested Ariel. She was helping another Team Rocket Admin try to force three Electrics into joining their organization." Cinderella disclosed. 

"I was the witness who called Officer Cinderella." Tarzan added. 

"Thanks for informing me." Jari said. Later. At the Church Jari finds Tarzan sitting on some pews near the altar and joins him. 

"I figured you would come here." Tarzan smirked. 

"You did?" Jari asked. 

"Of course I did. Did you visit Ariel yet?" Tarzan inquired. 

"I have nothing to say to her." Jari opined. 

Jari explains about all the bad stuff he had been going through from Hercules' suicide to Ariel being with Team Rocket and the fake pregnancy. 

"You think it's all your fault don't you?" Tarzan guessed. 

"It is. Hercules was my friend and I turned my back on him. For people who don't even talk to me anymore." Jari mumbled. 

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Hercules." Tarzan sighed. 

"I do blame myself. Every second." Jari admitted. 

"You can't control the bad stuff that happens. But how you deal with it and what you do counts. If you fu- I mean eff up then you try to fix it and do better." Tarzan advised. 

"Is it okay if I stay here for awhile?" Jari stammered. 

"Of course. This is the house of Arceus. Take as much time as you want or need." Tarzan nodded. 

Jari challenged the Elite Four. It was unknown whether he won or lost. Hercules was alive. The suicide attempt was a failed one and instead Hercules had been captured by Team Rocket. It was unknown whether Hercules ever reunited with friends and family. Jari convinced his father to tell his mom about the affair. It was unknown whether Jari's parents were still together. Ariel was eventually released from jail. It was unknown what happened to her or Team Rocket. Jari apologized to Aurora again for going too far in their battle. It was unknown whether Aurora forgave him. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
